


Survival Guide

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: When confronted with reavers, Jayne must look at the man inside, and Kaylee must look at the man beside her.





	Survival Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Survival Guide

## Survival Guide

### by belasera

Survival Guide  
Chapter one 

A Jayne Kaylee Story  
By Belasera  
NC-17, kiddies 

A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. 

Archiving: Sure, just tell me where it is so I can send my baby care packages with funny hats. 

This is my very first attempt at fan-fiction, and will be a multi chapter story. This is brought to you without beta, folks. 

* * *

Serenity hummed, sleek and solid as she moved through the black. Space knew no night or day, but inside the ship her occupants imagined that a sun had set somewhere and so they slept. Most of them anyway.

Kaylee wandered the ship, listening to her breathing, her heartbeat, wanting desperately to be reassured by it. But Serenity, her Serenity, had betrayed her, had opened up and let in violence. Kaylee shuddered a bit as she remembered, only a week ago...Early. It was irrational, she knew, to blame the ship, only her hull had always seemed so secure, so safe. Before. Now Kaylee couldn't sleep. With a mind to have a cup of tea, she headed toward the kitchen and saw that she wasn't the only one. Jayne sat hunched over the table, a shirt in one hand and a needle in the other. He attacked his task with the same sort of focused energy that Kaylee had seen him use to crack safes and neutralize explosives. The sight made her smile, and Kaylee stood for a moment, watching him chew his lower lip, before she entered the room.

"Heya."

Jayne looked up at that as he pulled his needle through the cotton, it was obvious that she hadn't startled him; in fact he had probably heard her coming from the engine room. It nearly made Kaylee blush to realize he had known she was staring at him, but Jayne wasn't the type to make a fuss over that sort of thing. He just gave her a curious sort of look. "Heya yourself. Ain't it past your bedtime?" "Yeah, well. I can't sleep none."

Jayne put down his shirt and leaned back, appraising her. "That's 'cause you're walkin' around. Get to bed." Kaylee rolled her eyes and moved toward the stove. "You tryin' to get rid of me, Jayne? Maybe you wanna knit in peace?" "It ain't knittin, dummy. It's mending. My shirts have a habit of gettin' shot up." "Yeah, and you in 'em."

"Aw, don't you worry 'bout me, little girl. That prissy boyfriend o' yours can patch me up all right." Kaylee thumped a mug of tea in front of Jayne and sat down with her own, pulling a peevish face. "Shut up, Jayne."

Jayne leaned into her, an ugly sneer twisting his lips. "He ain't no good for nothin' else, huh? That what's keeping you awake, feelin' all tense and unsatisfied?" Jayne leaned closer and continued in a gravelly whisper, "Maybe you oughta just sneak on in there, tie him up and take what ya need. You'd both be better off for it, in fact..." Jayne stopped short at the stricken look on Kay lee's face. "Jayne...that's horrible." She whispered. "How can you say things like that?" Aw, shit. Couldn't anyone take a joke, not ever? "Kaylee, I was kiddin' girl. Just wanna see you laugh about him, 'stead o' walkin around moonin' all the time. He's just a boy, Kaylee." Kaylee shook her head.

"No, it's not that. Its...how can you joke about doin' that. To anyone, I could never..." Jayne stared at her in confusion.

"Naw, of course ya couldn't. That's why its funny. Funny to me anyway." "Its not."

Kaylee scooted her chair back and moved to get up, but before she could she found her wrist held by one of Jayne's rough hands. "Nuh uh. You tell me what's got you so worked up before you storm off all mad at me." "I ain't mad at you, Jayne. I'm just, just mad is all." Jayne gazed into her face, brows knit.

"What in the 'verse has got you mad, girl?" Jayne's hand was still wrapped around her wrist, and as Kaylee stared at it, his thumb began to stroke her hand, real soft. "I'm just mad at myself, Jayne. For bein' so gorram helpless all the time, makin' myself a dumb target for every tah mah de who wants to take someone hostage, who wants to talk about rapin' someone." Jayne yanked his hand back with a start. "I said I was jokin', I wouldn't ever hurt you none." Kaylee gaped at Jayne, sitting still now with his arms across his chest . Impulsively, she reached to grab his hand back as she spoke. "I wasn't talkin' 'bout you, dummy. It was...Early said he'd rape me if I didn't. If I.." Jayne's hand holding hers squeezed until it nearly hurt. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut, like all the air had rushed out of his body leaving a strange aching hole behind. He fought the urge to break something as he focused on Kaylee's warm presence. Her sweet self holding his own useless hand as if he could give her some comfort. He was a fucking hired gun, and he couldn't even protect one girl. When he spoke, his voice was thick with anger, something he never could hide. "I woulda' enjoyed killin' him for you." Kaylee nodded a bit, then sat still, staring at their joined hands as she sniffled back tears. Jayne stared at the top of her head, moving his free hand slowly, reaching out to touch her hair, aching to know how it felt. He snapped the hand back when she sighed softly, then asked, "Don't you always? Enjoy it I mean."

Looking down, Kaylee missed the pained expression that crossed his face, but she did feel him pull his hand away. "Yeah, I guess so. 'Night Kaylee."

His boots thudded down the hall and Kaylee was left exhausted, and feeling oddly lonesome.

* * *

Jayne liked mornings. Liked the way his body hummed after a bit of sleep, aching to move. Liked the way his senses felt cleaned out and focused. But this particular morning Jayne had woke with a sullen poison eating at him and try as he might he couldn't stop thinkin' about his talk with Kaylee. He knew, bitterly, that she'd only talked to him because he was there, that she'd rather have been talking to Inara, or Simon. Gorram doctor. He'd have said nice things to her, made her feel better, 'stead of talking about rapin' and killin' and makin' her cry. He was useless at these things, he knew. Still, she'd let him hold her hand, and that was something.

At breakfast, the captain seemed to take Jayne's sullenness as a sign that all was right in the 'verse, and gave him a hearty clap on the back that both irritated and gladdened him, which only irritated him more. Mal started goin' on about what they were to do planetside that day, yammerin' on about the local color and givin' high hat lectures on whorin' that Jayne supposed were meant for him. He rolled his eyes and let them stay fixed to the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair. He just wanted to land, get off this boat for a minute and away from his crew-mates. But Wash had started in now, and there seemed no end to his ability to waste time. Oh, wuo de ma, he was talking about the geese again. Jayne let his mind wander, to his inventory of ammunition, to the feel of Kaylee's skittery soft palm, to how many passably clean socks he had left til laundry day. Kaylee was talkin' to Mal now, using her best pretty-please voice, but still Jayne paid no attention 'til the captain said his own name. Jayne's chair hit the floor loudly as he responded with confusion.

"Huh?"

Mal glared at him, irritation evident.

"I said, Jayne, that you can go with Kaylee into town." "Aw, Cap'n Why?"

"Because, Jayne, it is dangerous. Wuo de ma, you're sittin' right next to me, where is your mind?" Wash snickered, and Jayne bared his teeth at the man. "Fine, you got it. I'm on ruttin' babysittin' detail." He couldn't have missed Kaylee's hurt look as she got up from her chair and Jayne grimaced. Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan.

* * *

Through town he followed her, keeping a wary distance from the anger comin' off her so strong he could smell it. Avoiding Kaylee's scowls, Jayne let his eyes drift around the scenery. Ma' picchu was a colony on one of those rare planets that really took to terra forming, with plenty of trees and grass and fresh air. It should have been a haven, but its distance from the core and certain disreputable officials round these parts had made it instead another hard scrabble town, awash in criminals. It sure was pretty though. Maybe Kaylee was thinkin' the same thing, anyway by the time they reached the town square she had mellowed enough to walk next to him. And by the time she had arranged for their purchases to be delivered to the ship, she was smiling again. Jayne walked ahead toward the ship, but Kaylee grabbed his arm and led him instead in the other direction.

"Where we goin'?"

"Goin' walkin'. You're too grumpy to be on the ship just now." Jayne smirked down at her.

"I ain't the only one, Kaylee."

"Aw, I was just mad 'bout that babysittin' dig. But I don't think you meant it so much." "I didn't" Jayne agreed softly.

"Well, then. Everything's shiny. We're on a pretty planet..." "Pretty dangerous." Jayne interrupted, but Kaylee ignored him. "The sun is shining, and I heard tell that there's a lake near by with water clear enough for swimming." Kaylee grinned up at him, a wicked gleam in her eye. Jayne felt in his gut that he was in some sort of trouble, and his gut had never led him astray. "Nuh uh, no ruttin' way are we goin' swimmin'. Cap'n will have my ass for goofin' off." But Kaylee would not be swayed.

"Jayne, I ain't been swimmin' since I left home to join up with this crew, and I want to float around in some water for a bit. No power in the 'verse is gonna stop me, and that includes you Jayne Cobb. 'Sides, if you don't want to swim, you can just watch." The way she said it sent a ripple of excitement through his belly, and Jayne couldn't bite back a low growl. Quickly, he tried to hide it in an angry display. "Well, gee Kaylee if you're aiming to put on a show, don't you want Dr. Prissypants in attendance?" Kaylee failed to rise to the bait, and punched him on the arm with good humor. "You need to stop with that, Jayne. Green is not your color, just makes you look like a pee goo." "Hey now, I ain't jealous none, just that your taste in men's laughable is all." Kaylee tossed him a sly wink. "I'm sure it is, Jayne." "Well, really, he looks like a girl."

"All right, Jayne."

Jayne put on his most sincerely offended face and stopped dead, arms crossed over his chest. "Jayne is not a girl's name."

"Mmm hmm, ok whatever."

"There is a y in it, j-a-y-n-e. Jayne." "Ok, I swear I won't tease anymore if you just tell me why come you're named that. Everyone's dyin' to know." "Huh, well. Nobody ever asked before, Kaylee." "Probably on account of your intimidating nature. Well I'm askin', where did ya get your name, Jayne." "Jayne is my father's name."

"Oh, well that's real normal like, but why has he got a girl's name?" "Its not.." Jayne's growl was cut short by Kaylee's hand covering his mouth, as her laughter covered his ears. Jayne grinned behind her hand and he couldn't stop himself from darting his tongue out to taste her palm. Engine grease and apples, the taste of her ran through his body and he had to ball his hands into fists to keep then off her. Kaylee lowered her hand, but the disgusted rebuke he expected from her never came. She just began walking again, without wiping her hand, Jayne noticed with satisfaction. "Jayne is my father's family name." He said catching up with her in one long stride. "His last name." Kaylee raised her eyebrows at that.

"His last name ain't Cobb?"

"Naw, Cobb is my ma's family name. See my ma was a whore, back on Valor. Has her own house now, but back then Peter Jayne was a regular of hers. They cared about each other, in their way. When I was born she took it into her head to name me after him, and he didn't mind none, everyone knowin' I was his. He was a rancher on the colony, used to bring me to his ranch in the summertime, let me help out, taught me how to ride. Taught me how to shoot. He treated me just like one of his regular kids, while I was there." Kaylee kept quiet as words spilled out of him. It wasn't in his nature to talk so loose about private things, but with Kaylee, out here in the woods, it just seemed natural, and easy like. "So, you were raised up in a whorehouse?" "Lotsa folk raised up in a whorehouse. Nothin' weird about it. Just another way of living." "I don't think its weird, Jayne. I bet it was mighty, er...educational. Bet you got lots of funny stories." "Yeah, well...hey!"

Jayne stopped when he noticed where they had gotten to. A clearing in the woods ahead opened to reveal a small perfect lake. Jayne laughed and ruffled Kaylee's hair. "You are tricky, girl. Get me all chatty and I don't even notice were gettin' right where you wanna be. All right then, get on in there." Kaylee didn't need told twice, she was already running toward the lake with Jayne close behind. Under a tree she stripped off her overalls, revealing long curved legs. Jayne stopped and averted his eyes. "What, exactly, are you gonna be swimmin' in?" "Not a thing. Now turn around 'til I'm in the water." The answer he'd hoped for and dreaded. While Kaylee undressed, Jane fidgeted with his collar, then the knife at his hip, his hands refused to stay anywhere he put them and he felt a flush creeping up his neck as he thought about what Kaylee was not wearing behind him. Sternly he averted his thoughts, mentally comparing the classic AK47 to the Chinese Type 56, scrutinizing every detail of the guns he could picture in his head until he heard Kaylee splash into the lake. Jayne flopped down on the ground under the tree, running the soft grass through his fingers and inhaling the scent of them. When he was fairly certain Kaylee would be decently covered by water, he looked up, just in time to see her swimming away from him, her plump bottom bobbing above the surface. Jayne groaned out loud. He was a dead man. Kaylee surfaced and called out to him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Hey, you said I didn't have to swim!"

"I changed my mind, come on."

Jayne slowly unlaced his boots, then yanked them off. He stripped off his shirt, and Kaylee felt her stomach flip flop as his broad chest was revealed. Jayne abandoned modesty, and he and Kaylee looked full at each other as he unbuckled his belt. Kaylee realized she was licking her lips and tried to compose herself when he stepped out of his pants, revealing nothing underneath. Well, no, not nothing actually it was quite something and Kaylee dove into the cool water to keep her sense about her. Underwater, she heard Jayne splash into the lake, and she came up a moment before he surfaced, only inches from her. He gave her a devilish little grin and set out away from her, the muscles in his arms and back flexing as he swam in long smooth strokes. He called out behind him. "Catch me if you can!" Kaylee strove toward him with all her might, but she knew she would never catch him if he didn't want it. Which, apparently, he did. A few feet ahead, he stopped and floated, and Kaylee dove toward him, coming up under him and circling his waist with her arms as she surfaced. The sun glinted off her wet hair as she floated, their faces inches apart. On of his hands went round her waist, pulling her flush against his body as his other hand gathered her hair at the nape of her neck. His breathe came out in ragged gasps and without a second thought, he pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. The need of that kiss took her by surprise, but Kaylee opened her lips, responding to the demands of his mouth, as she clung to him for dear life. When his lips left hers she was panting, and he grinned at her state, cheeks flushed, eyes bright with lust. Pressing his lips near her ear, he whispered, "You done swimmin'?"

Kaylee nodded in answer and they swam for shore, one of Jayne's arms awkwardly around her waist as if unwilling to break the contact, even for a moment. Once on shore, the tumbled onto the soft grass and onto each other. Jayne was kissing her, his hands tangled in her hair even as hers explored the hard planes of his large body. He moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss to inhale the scent of her, her neck her hair. He licked her collarbone and she laughed, pushing him onto his back kissing him hard. There, in the sunlight they explored each other playfully and passionately by turn, and when he entered her, his hard blue eyes boring into hers, daring her to look away, the rawness of it left them clinging to each other until they came apart, together. Drying in the sun, limbs still tangled together, they relaxed in the trembling aftermath, Kaylee shooting small smiles up at Jayne as he gazed down at her with a thoroughly smug grin and trailed little circles over her belly with his fingers. "You are the prettiest thing."

"Pretty swai yourself."

"I am, ain't I?"

"Jayne, I..."

Kaylee was cut off by the sound of the comm. In Jayne's pants blaring out at them. "Jayne, come in Jayne."

Jayne grimaced and fumbled for the comm.. " Jen dao mei..Yeah Cap'n?"

"Jayne, where the hell are ya? I need you and Kaylee back on the ship, we're off this world in half an hour, dong ma?" "Yeah, Mal, we'll be right there."

He tossed the comm aside and frowned at Kaylee. "Well, so much for our shiny moment."

Kaylee reached up and surprised him by giving him a lingering kiss. "Jayne, I'm glad we had this, something nice that can just be for us." "Yeah, me too."

The walk back was quiet, comfy and Jayne was thinking about taking Kaylee's hand or maybe getting one more kiss when the comm. blared out again. "Jayne!"

"Were comin' were comin'"

"Jayne, you need to be here NOW!"

"Cap'n what is it?"

But Jayne never heard Mal's response, the comm. was dropped on the forest floor when he heard Kaylee's soft voice. "It's Reavers."

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to belasera


End file.
